houseofanubisbybrycefandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Policy
Chat is a instant messaging form of communication between House of Anubis Wikians, that can be found at Special:Chat. Logs of chat can be found here. Chat Guidelines The guidelines for chatting are simple: *'Be normal' - Don't bang on your keyboard, don't post your favorite meme over and over again, don't link to random unrelated websites. If another user is being disruptive, politely ask them to stop. If they don't comply after you've asked them several times, let a moderator handle it. *'Be nice' - Treat your fellow chatters with respect. Don't tick people off, and don't react to people ticking you off. If you have ticked someone off (intentionally or unintentionally), try to make amends. *'Be appropriate' - Try to avoid words, abbreviations, links, etc. that other people would consider offensive. If someone objects to the content you're posting, then stop. Although those three should be sufficient, there are a few generally accepted rules of etiquette: *'Stay on topic' - If there is an active discussion, don't interrupt with a completely unrelated topic, unless it's something that needs immediate attention. For example, during a conversation about an upcoming episode, it's okay to post "Vandal x is on the loose; is there an admin here who can intervene?", but not "I like potatoes." Joking around is allowed and encouraged, but don't interfere with serious discussions. *'Lowercase' - Don't shout in ALL CAPS. Since bold and italic formatting is not yet supported in chat, it's fine to capitalize ONE word or so for emphasis, but shouting is rude and indicates that you aren't keeping your cool. *'Nothing controversial' - Steer clear of political or religious topics. They can ignite flame wars very easily. Our mods have mentioned this and decided to add this. It is not fun for us to kick/ban you. *'Don't advertise' - Your website may be cool, but that doesn't mean everyone wants to hear about it. *'Kickban sparingly' (mods/admins) - Chat banning is intended to be a last resort when a user is being disruptive and refuses to stop. Give the offending user several warnings before banning; be polite, but stern. *'Use common sense' - Leaving and re-joining chat within a short time span does not clear you of all given warnings. Roleplay Roleplay accounts aren't allowed on this wikia and will be banned from chat immediately and this ban lasts forever. ''Roleplaying isn't permitted from your own (as in, not roleplay, just editing) account either, and if you roleplay from that account then you will be banned for a day. If you enjoy roleplay the Admins reccomend doing it on the House of Anubis Roleplay Wikia Chat Moderator "Do's and Don'ts" Chat Moderators '''Should Not:' *Be testing what happens when one is kickbanned *Kickbanning For fun *Be banning because a user asked to be banned (both seriously and in a joking manner) *Not brag excessively about being a Mod *Mods should threaten to ban users in order to make them do something ChatMods Should: *Kickban sparingly *Give users 3 Warnings before KB *Be Respectful *Be assertive *Ban users right away '''if they are doing ''highly ''unsuitable things. (Linking to Porn, Swearing, Sexual Topics) Spam Spam isn't permitted on chat, as it's annoying and often lags chat for everyone (sometimes even freezing browsers). A ban due to spam can last up to a week. Insulting/Blackmail/Harassment If you do any of the above, you will be banned for two days. They're hurtful, and serious things, so if you're banned for this it's longer than most other things. Warnings We don't ban without warning you, so you get two warnings before a ban. If what you do is very serious (such as enough spam to freeze someone's browser), you will be banned immediately, and an explanation will be left on your Message Wall. Sockpuppets If you're banned from chat, do not come on another account. That account will be banned forever, and if you continue making sockpuppets, your main account will be banned double the time it was originally going to be. Creeping out This is a new one. If a lot of people feel uncomfortable around you or you are "creeping out" the users, you can get warning. Examples could be flirting constantly with a user or asking for personal info when the person does not want to answer them. Blocks Only Mods may edit this. All blocks should be listed below. If you feel a user should be blocked, and no chat moderator is on chat at the time, please print screen the incidence and leave a message on a chat moderator's talk page. When a user is Kick/banned the ChatMod/Admin should leave this warning on their page, WORD FOR WORD This is for use by moderators to tell when someone was blocked, why they were blocked, and how long the block should last for. Chat Blocks/Kickbanns Status: Block still active.' '''User:' Seddielover12968 Reason: Underage/semi-trolling Time of Block: January 30, 2012 at 01:06 Length of Block: 4 Years Blocked By: Skdhjf